The Missing Princess
by nonag
Summary: Gwen and Arthur have been ruling Camelot for three years now, and Gwen is finally going to give Arthur and heir. Only a month after the princess is born she gets kidnapped, twenty years later the knights are saved by a mysterious girl. A mysterious girl who looks like the princess and is wearing the Pendragon crest on the same necklace her father gave her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is kinda my first fanfic for Merlin. :) I haven't seen season 5 so this is set before that like this happens instead of that, its set a ways after season 4.

...

Guinevere sighed as she rolled over waking up slowly, she smiled at her husband of three years who was still sleeping. She brushed a stray strand of blond hair off of his face gently, his eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning love." Arthur turned his head to the side to kiss her palm. He reached up with his own hand and held hers tightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Gwen smiled at him and sat up glancing at the window, "We should get up Merlin will be here soon and we don't want a repeat of last time he got here before we were up." she giggled lightly.

Arthur nodded smiling reluctantly at her, he watched as Gwen stood up with one of the bed sheets wrapped around her like a gown as she walked to the closet. She gently pulled down a pale green dress with yellow flowers embroidered onto the skirt, it was a dress from before she had been crowned queen.

"Why are you wearing that?" Arthur asked politely sitting up and yawning. He walked over behind her and helped pull the dress over her head carefully. He tied the dress shut the way she had shown him a long time ago.

"Thank you." Gwen smiled at him turning around. "I was heading to the city today to get some herbs Gaius needed that Merlin couldn't find, I should be back by noon."

Arthur nodded, "Alright." he would ask her to take some guards but knew what the answer would be. "I have training now and a meeting this afternoon but I'm free for lunch if you would like to join me." he quickly pulled on his clothes. He grabbed his sword and boots as he started walking towards the door. "I'll meet you here?" he questioned before kissing her softly.

Gwen nodded, "Yes, now hurry up you're already late." she kissed him back. "I'll see you later." she called after him as he walked away.

...

Gwen walked trough the streets later that day, she had a light brown straw basket swinging from her hands. She stopped at a merchants booth that was covered with small green plants and small colorful flowers. She smiled when she saw the plant Gaius was looking for, it had a long green stem and five petals that where purple and pink swirled. She picked one up and twirled it in her hand, she handed the merchant the money and placed the flowers safely in the basket. She started walking back to the castle.

Gwen weaved her way through the crowd of people wandering around the courtyard, she was about half way up the steps when she stumbled slightly, she raised her free hand to her head as she regained her balance only to lose it again. This time she feel forward onto her knees, they connected hard with the stone making her wince.

A young solider who was standing by the door saw her fall, he rushed forward. "My Queen!" he gasped a kneeled beside her.

"I'm alright..." The queen sighed softly, she attempted to stand and was half way to her feet before she slumped forward unconscious, the soldiers leaped foward grabbing her to keep her from hitting the stone stairs.

"Some one fetch a doctor and the king!" the solider called out before lifting the queens body into his arms and moving quickly to the royal chambers with a group of people following behind him.

...

Arthur was leaning against the edge of a table resting, he was watching two young knights fight. He sighed while watching them, _how can two boys make that many mistakes that would cause them their life? _he wondered to him self. Arthur was about to reprimand them yet again when he heard yelling.

His head snapped up along with the rest of the kinghts, he could see Merlin hurring towards them "Its Gwen." was all he had had to say.

Arthur took off quickly with Merlin and some of the knights following closley behind him. All he could think about was all the other times that Merlin had said those words to him. How many times had he heard those words and after she had been thrown in prison, banished, or sentenced to death.

He reached the doors to his room and entered with our pausing. He glanced around the room for a second before hurrying to the bed where he could see his wife awake now.

"Gwen, what's wrong? Are you sick? Tired? Maybe you need something to eat." Arthur started talking nervously trying to think.

"Arthur, stop, I'm fine." Gwen smiled reassuringly.

"You fainted Gwen." Arthur reminded her gently.

"Sire, I must agree with Guinevere on this. She is perfectly healthy, nothing is wrong with her. She just needs rest." Gaius looked at him and nodded seriosly.

"If she's healthy why did she faint?" Arthur asked sharply glaring at Gaius.

"That is her business to tell you, my lord." Gaius said softly to where only Arthur and Gwen could here. Louder he addressed the people in the room, "The queen is perfectly healthy, she just needs rest, everyone should leave and return to work." Gaius stood up to lead the way out. People slowly followed out after him glancing back worriedly.

"What did he mean? Guinevere, what do you have to tell me?" Arthur looked at her worriedly.

"Arthur," Gwen smiled dazzlingly up at him. "Its wonderful news, Gaius has brought it to my attention that I am expecting a child."

...

It was December when the child was finally born. The queen was in labor for the entire day before the baby arrived that night. It was cold and silent once Guinevere's cry's of pain stopped there was no noise until the beautiful baby girl took her first breath.

The doctors weren't sure if the little princess would survive long, she was so small. Smaller than most new born children, but she was strong as well. Her name was Ashlin Pendragon. She had her fathers blond hair but her mothers curls. Her fathers eyes color but they where wide and showed all her emotions like her mothers. She was the perfect mix between the King and Queen. Ashlin was adored by everyone in the palace, everyone in the kingdom.

Except for one person, one person despised the little girl. One person wanted her gone, wanted her dead, and Morgana had a plan to get rid of the child for good.

...

Guinevere smiled and hummed an old nursery rhyme softly. Ashlin's mouth opened in a wide yawn and her tiny fists clinched tight as she drifted off to sleep in her mothers arms. Gwen leaned over and placed her soflty into the crib and backed up a little to look down at her.

"She's beautiful." Arthur whispered in Gwen's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Just like her mother."

Gwen turned and smiled at him, she was about to respond with a sarcastic comment but was interrupted by a soft yawn.

"You're exhausted, lets go to bed." Arthur lead her to the bed not that far away and laid them both down to sleep.

Once the entire castle was asleep Morgana snuck in, she walked strait past the guards on duty. She marched up the stairs to the royal chambers, once she reached the doors she listened carefully. There was no noise except for Arthur's snores. She chuckled to herself lightly before nudging the door open, its creak was barely audible.

Morgana entered the room and glided over to the crib and stared down into it. "Hello child." she whispered picking up Ashlin.

Ashlin woke up slowly and grumpily she started to cry at having her sleep interrupted.

Arthur rolled over at the sound of his daughters cry's, "I'm coming princess." he called lovingly as he stood, he turned and froze. "Morgana.." he whispered his voice thick with fear at seeing his witch of a sister holding his month old daughter. He rushed at Morgana trying to get Ashlin away and into his arms but Morgana was to quick. The witch shouted something Arthur couldn't make out and just like that they where gone. Morgan and the Princess had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thanks so much to everyone who read last time! I know that it was a lot like Tangled but that's the only chapter that is.**

Gwen bolted up right in bed at the sound of Morganas shouting, she saw Arthur lunge for Morgana and miss. Arthur crashed into the crib, the doors burst open and guards rushed hearing the commotion.  
Arthur straitened up and turned to the guards, "Go! Wake the whole castle! Morgana has the princess, find them!" he shouted orders quickly. "Now!" he screamed when they haven't moved yet. Arthur yanked on his boots and grabbed his sword before following them out. "Gwen stay in the castle." was all he said to his wife as he ran away.

Morgana had transported them to the forest right out side the castle, she stood there holding the crying baby and watched everyone panic for a while. She turned to walk away.  
Morgana smiled down at Ashlin, "Well little niece, we should be off." she smiled at her and kept walking away from Camelot and into the darkness. Morgana had walked for about ten minutes before she got to where she had left her horse tied to a tree, Morgana got on the horse still holding the child tightly to her, "We should be off little princess, before the knights find us and return you to your parents and hang me. You see I am really doing you a favor." Morgana smiled and took off into the knight.

Arthur walked into his room, his daughter had been missing for months. There was no sign of her anywhere and everyone was losing hope that she would ever be found.  
Arthur sighed sadly, he wanted to just sit down and take some time to grieve the loss but he knew he couldn't. Camelot needed him right now and Guinevere needed him even more.  
He looked at his wife who was sitting in the window seal staring out at the courtyard bellow her. Gwen haven't been the same since Ashlin went missing. At first she was so focused on finding her daughter that she wouldn't even think about anything else. Then slowly but surely Gwen stopped looking, instead of searching all over she just sat at the window and looked out. She always looked out a window that you could see the court yard from as if waiting for her daughter to come back.  
Gwen forgot about everything, no one could get her to eat or sleep or drink anything. Except Arthur whenever he asked her to do something she would, and she would look completely lost as she did so.  
Arthur sighed again as he stood in the door way and watched her for a while. He couldn't take this anymore, he turned and stormed out. "Find Merlin and send him to my office." he ordered the first solider he passed by.  
The king sat at his desk and stared at the papers in front of him, they reports from everyone looking for the princess and they all said the same thing. No sign of the princess, have not found her yet, she is not in any eastern villages. He pushed all the reports away and put his head in his hands. He heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in." his voice sounded like he had been crying, he cleared his throat as Merlin entered.  
"Merlin," He paused. " Do you remember when my father was sick and we found that old sorcerer to help him?" Arthur looked up at him hopefully.  
"Yes.." Merlin answered solely not liking what might come next.  
"Could he possibly track Ashlin?" Arthur stared at his friend. His eyes where filled with tears and his voice wavered like he was about to cry.  
Merlin looked at his friend and knew he would have to try at least, "I would imagine so sire.."

Arthur rode out with Gwain the next day to find the old sorcerer, he had left Merlin behind at the castle to watch after Gwen. After telling Gwain to wait for him away from the house Arthur continued on alone. He could hear movement from inside the house, cautiously Arthur slid down from his horse just before he knocked on the door it swung open.  
Merlin was standing there disguised as Emrys, Merlin had left Gwen with Gauis and hurried to the old house. He glared at Arthur. "What do you want?" Emrys asked loudly and rudely.  
"I need your help." Arthur said quickly. "My daughter has gone missing and-"  
"Ahh yes the princess. I heard about that and I must say, even though you are a great prat, I am sorry for your loss." Merlin looked at him friend hoping he would not be asked to track the princess.  
"I was hoping.." Arthur looked at Emrys, "that you could track her. If you find her whatever you want, its yours."  
Emrys looked at him and nodded, "I will track her." Emrys looked around and sighed, "Do you have something of hers with you? A toy? Piece of clothing? Lock of hair?"  
Arthur thought for a second and pulled a small pink blanket out of his bag and handed it to Emrys.  
Emrys looked at it confused, "You carry a pink blanket?" he asked feeling slightly confused and amused.  
Arthur smiled slightly, "I had it in case you could track her and we found her today. So she wouldn't be cold on the ride back to Camelot." he looked at Emrys slightly embarrassed.  
Emrys nodded, "How thoughtful." He closed his eyes holding the soft pink blanket in both hands he began to chant. At first there was nothing just black, Emrys frowned and concentrated. There was nothing that he could track or locate, it was like the princess was gone as if she never existed. Emrys opened his eyes and looked at the king who was staring at him hopefully. "I'm sorry my lord. The princess is gone." he handed the blanket back to Arthur as he turned away to hide his own tears.  
Arthur stared at the blanket in his hands now, he didn't know what to say now. His daughter was gone, Morgana had killed her. He felt tears slip out of his eyes and down his cheeks, this couldn't be right. Ashlin had to be alive somewhere, the old man was wrong he had to be. Arthur stood, "Thank you for your time." he said softly before turning and rushing out he hurried back where Gwain was waiting.  
"What did he say?" Gwain asked as soon as he saw Arthur approaching.  
"He said she was dead." Arthur told him as he mounted his horse and turned to ride back to the castle.

….

Arthur arrived back at the castle quickly and immediately went to check on Gwen. He walked up to his room slowly, trying to take the time to compose himself. The way he saw it he had a choice, to keep the fact that Ashlin was dead to himself and keep his wife from suffering more and let her hope that one day their daughter would return knowing she wouldn't. Or he could tell her, Arthur thought about this. What would Gwen do if she learned that their daughter was truly gone? He didn't think she could handle any more bad news, if he told her this he feared it might actually kill her. Arthur walked trough the bed room doors his mind made up, Gwen looked over at him from the window.

"Where were you?" She asked him softly.

"Gwain and I went on a ride to talk. We where trying to relax and think of what we should do next." Arthur sat beside her and looked down at her smiling.

Gwen nodded and turned away again. Arthur would keep the news to himself, he would order Gwain to tell no one. Arthur would never tell Gwen what he knew, maybe over time Gwen would get better and they would have another child but he would never tell Gwen what happened to Ashlin.

...

**sooo please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! This chapter is super short so Im sorry**

Ashlin Trewell was seven years old the first time she heard anything about her parents. She had been following Fabian around the farm and watching him work like she always did. They had been on the very edge of town by the woods when she had seen someone watching them. The curious child that Ashlin was she wandered away and started walking towards the stranger in the woods, when the stranger saw her coming they had turned and walked further away and of course Ashlin had followed them. When Fabian looked up and saw the little girl wandering into the woods he had immediately started helping at her to comeback and how if she wandered off she would end up like her mother.  
That was the first thing Ashlin had ever heard of her mother.  
Over the years Fabian had told her more about her mother, about how she left when she was young and he didn't hear anything from her for years and the first time she came back Ashlin was about a month old. Ashlin and her mother went to sleep in the house with Fabian that night but in the morning her mother was gone leaving Ashlin behind with Fabian to raise her.  
The night Ashlins mother had left she also left a note for the girl to read if she ever wanted. The note explained how Ashlins mother simply could not stay but that she knew her daughter would grow up to be a great person who would make her proud. In the note her mother had left Ashlin a necklace with the Pendragon crest on it, Ashlin always thought it was strange her mother owned this but then again from Fabians story's her mother was very strange indeed.  
Ashlin had been living with Fabian for twenty years now, she loved her life in the small village where she had grown up. She often dreamed of something more than life on a farm but from the story's of her mother she was to frightened to leave.  
It was early in the morning when the knights where riding through the village to the borders of the kingdom. Ashlin was already in the field working when she saw them ride by, she had turned her back on the forests to watch the knights go by. One of them looked down at her and she could have sworn that she saw a look of recognition on the knights face before she turned away again.

Gwain turned away from the girl that was working in the fields, he knew her from somewhere. He shook his head, she was no one, he thought before continuing on leaving the lost princess behind him in the fields

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not posting yesterday, I had a color guard thing and I meant to post when I got home but I just feel asleep. Sorry again!**

About a week later the knights where making their way back to Camelot, they where staying at an inn in the town where Ashlin lived that was run by a women named Meg. Meg was an old widow whose children had all moved away, she lived on her own and did her best to run the inn. Meg was like a mother to Ashlin when ever Fabian had not been able to take care of Ashlin, Meg would and when Ashlin was with Meg she would help her run the inn. Fabian had been gone for about a two days, he had gone a couple of villages over to try to sell some of the crops and like always Ashlin was with Meg helping her work the inn.

The knights where sitting around a table laughing together while waiting for their dinner, Ashlin put all the food for the knights on a tray and walked over to them carefully. Gwain jumped up when he saw her coming and tried to help her, "I have it my lord." she said softly as she placed the tray on their table. She made sure that it was stable before turning to leave.

"Wait, whats your name?" Gwain asked still thinking she looked familiar.

"Ashlin, my lord. Ashlin Morgause Trewell." She ducked her head shyly.

Gwain stared at her, "Ashlin Morgause.." he said softly. "Is Morgause a family name?" he asked her politely, Ashlin just nodded. Gwain just nodded again and watched Ashlin walk away. He turned to look at the other knights with his eye brows raised. "What do you think?" he asked them softly.

Elyan sighed, "About what?"

Gwain stared at him, "You don't think that's strange? A twenty year old girl named _Ashlin Morgause_, with curly blond hair and wide blue eyes and light brown skin that wears the Pendragon crest around her neck. One that happens to look exactly like the one Author gave the princess when she was born.."

The knights where silent as they thought about what Gwain said, "How can we be sure if it is her?" Elyan asked.

"You seriously think it's not?" Gwain asked as all the rest of the knights rolled their eyes at Elyan.

...

The next morning the knights where preparing to ride back to Camelot, they could not wait to tell Arthur and Gwen of what they found. All the knights where about to take off when they heard screaming from the other end of the village, Gwain turned around and saw people running towards them and away from some bandits. The knights immediately drew their swords, Gwain looked around, "Some one go protect Ashlin." he ordered quickly.

"Gwain.." Elyan said starting to protest.

"Elyan if she is the princes we must keep her safe." Gwain looked at him. Everyone nodded in agreement and Elyan turned away to go find Ashlin who was still inside the inn.

...

Ashlin was still asleep when the screaming started but she thought nothing of it. _It's probably just the Jameson brothers messing around again_, she thought as she rolled over to go back to sleep. She had worked late last night letting Meg have the night off. She was still asleep when Elyan had burst back into the inn and started rushing from room to room looking for her. Her door burst open and she sat up quickly shocked, "What are you doing!" Ashlin glared at Elyan as she tried to cover herself up since she was only in a night gown.

Elyan looked at her, "Oh um, ahh." He closed the door again, "Sorry um the village is under attack... I was making sure your ok?" he trailed off making his explanation sound like a question.

Ashlin listened to him and got up quickly, she grabbed an old gray dress of hers and pulled it over her head before stepping out into the hallway and staring at Elyan. "So you thought it was alright to burst into my room while I was sleeping?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry about that.." Eylan blushed before leading her down stairs, Elyan opened the door to outside and stepped out looking around, one of the bandits ran at him with his sword raised. Elyan stepped back and drew his own weapon to defend himself and fight back, he quickly disarmed and knocked out the bandit. It was an easily won fight most bandits wouldn't stand a chance against a knight in a fair fight, but then again when did bandits ever fight fair.

While Elyan was distracted another bandit had come up behind him silently with his knife raised. He was just about to stab Elyan in the back but Ashlin who was standing in the door way to the inn started throwing rocks at him. The bandit turned away from Elyan and advanced toward Ashlin quickly he raised his knife to throw it at and kill the girl, just as he was about to bring his arm down his stopped and his eyes went wide. The bandit stumbled back a step and feel to the ground dead a knife sticking out of his back. Ashlin looked up startled and saw Gwain standing down the street watching them he had a sword in one hand and his other arm was posed like he had just thrown a knife.

...

Ashlin was sitting in the inn a little while later, the knights had gathered in the inn as well, they where sitting just a little ways away from Ashlin but she could tell that they kept glancing over at her. Ashlin however just stared at the wall not talking to anyone, the bandits had attacked other villages before them including the one that Fabian had traveled to earlier that week. They had prisoners from the other village that once the knights had defeated the bandits, had been set free. One of the prisoners told them what happened, how they had come trough the village in the night and killed anyone who had fought back, including Fabain.

Fabian had apparently been trying to get some children out of the village and into the woods to hide until the bandits left when one of them found him, and while protecting the children he had been killed.

Ashlin sighed, the farm and everything had been left to one of Fabians friends, and he told Ashlin he was sorry but she had to leave. he didn't want a girl living on what was now his farm. She could stay with Meg for a while probably but then after that what would she do for a living? Ashlin put her head on the table.

Gwain sighed and stood up and walked over to her table, "Ashlin," He said softly, "I'm sorry about your uncle." Ashlin just shrugged. "I know you have no home now, I heard some of the people talking about it. And I was thinking," He looked over at the other knights who were watching him confused about what he was doing, "There is always work to be done in Camelot. Maybe you should come and find work there."

Ashlin raised her head and stared at him, "I don't think that would be a good idea." she sighed.

"Why not? There are farms on the very edge of the city, shops you could work at, workshops you can make things in, and a castle that always needs more workers." Gwain smiled at her.

"And when I am unable to find work what should I do then?" Ashlin said watching him.

Gwain just smiled again, "Thats the best part there is no way you wont have work, come with us to Camelot. Honestly, what do you have to lose? And if you think about it you saved a knights life," he glanced at Elyan, "so the king does owe you.." he added jokingly.

Ashlin sighed, "I guess that better than any other idea." she smiled slightly. "I'm going to Camelot to find work, this should be interesting."

**Thanks for reading, please please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gwen stGaah! I am so sorry about not posting, I don't even have an excuse I just forgot! I'm sorry!**

**...**

The knights and Ashlin had been riding for another week before finally arriving at Camelot, it was a gloomy rainy day and the sun was already setting. They rode through the city quickly, trying to beat the rain, Ashlin looked up at the castle completely amazed by it. She stared around trying to take everything in, her gaze passed over the windows on the front of the building quickly before glancing back at them. Sitting in a window seal was a dark skinned girl with dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes, the girls eyes where so sad and lost looking, as Ashlin watched an aged blond mad with blue eyes walked up and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. He looked out the window over the top of the girl's head, Ashlin saw his glance land on her for a second his eyes crinkling with confusion before head said something in the girls ear, kissed her cheek and turned to walk away. The girl watched him walk away before turning back to the window, looking straight at Ashlin and then at Gwain. Ashlin could see Gwain nod at the girl from the corner of her eyes. The girl simply nodded back before turning and walking away after the blond man.

**...**

Arthur was walking through the castle looking for Gwen, she often sat in the window seals staring out at the courtyard waiting for Ashlin to return. He saw her in a window on the second third staring down at Gwain, Elyan and the rest of the knights. He walked up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder lightly, "hey there love.." he kissed her cheek.

"Arthur who is that girl?" Gwen nodded at Ashlin who Gwen had seen come into the courtyard.

Arthur stared at Ashlin before glancing down at Gwen. He recognized the girl but didn't know from where. "No, who is she?"

Gwen shrugged, "Gwain brought her back from their mission. They just arrived home."

Arthur nodded, "I should go meet them." he kissed her cheek again before turning to walk away. Gwen watched him go before looking back at the group who was now beginning to get down from their horses. She got up and walked away from the window.

...

Gwain walked over to where Ashlin was on her horse, he held a hand up to let her off and smiled reassuringly. "Dont worry the king is very kind." Ashlin just nodded not responding. Gwain lead her inside and looked around, "Well.. We should probably go find him now." he said to himself looking around.

Arthur was walking down the steps toward Gwain, he saw him talking to the girl who Gwen had seen from the window. "Gwain." Arthur called down to him, he watched both people turn to look at him and was shocked by the feeling of recognition as he looked at the girl again.

"My lord." Gwain and Ashlin said together bowing respectively.

Arthur nodded at them in response, "I am King Arthur, and you are?" he held his hand out to shake hers politely.

"Ashlin Morgause Trewell, my lord." she bowed again.

Arthur stared at her, "Is that a family name? Morgause I mean." Ashlin nodded, Arthur smiled at her again, "How nice." he turned to Gwain, "Come with me so we can talk."

Gwain nodded, "Ashlin stay with Elyan until I got back will you?" Ashlin nodded again.

Arthur smiled again before walking away with Gwain following him. He made sure they where out of out of Ashlin's hearing before he started to talk. "Ashlin Morgause?" he asked softly.

"We found her in a little town by the border. Shes twenty years old, the man she thinks is her uncle died when a village was raided, she has the exact same necklace you gave the princess when she was born. Arthur that can't be a coincidence. She even looks like you and Gwen!" Gwain looked at him hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Gwain, you know the princess is dead." Arthur said softly.

"But what if she wasnt really gone. Morgana is a sorcerer, maybe she faked it, she tricked that old man into thinking she was dead." Gwain said quickly.

"Then Morgana is probably using the child to get back at us, we can't trust her." Arthur winced wishing he could just agree with Gwain.

Gwain shook his head again, "Arthur, Ashlin told us that she never even knew her so called mother. Morgana apparently left her with a man named Fabian Trewell and left."

"Gwain.." Arthur sighed

"Arthur." Gwen's voice came from behind, startling them both. Arthur turned and looked at his wife in shock, since their daughter had gone missing he had not heard her talk in such a strong voice. He was used to hearing her talk in a soft passive voice with no real life in it.

He smiled at her, "Yes love?"

Gwen smiled slightly at him, "Who is that girl that Gwain and the others brought back, and why does it sound like you both think she is our daughter?"

...

Ashlin was standing in the entrance hall alone, she watched Arthur and Gwain walk away leaving her alone. She turned around and glanced down a hallway to her left, she was about to start exploring before she heard a voice come from behind her. "Hello!"

Ashlin whirled around shocked, behind her was a black haired man dressed in a blue shirt and brown jacket with a red scarf tied around his neck. She smiled. "Hello."

"Are you new here?" the man asked smiling nicely

Ashlin nodded blushing, "Is it that obvious?" she smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Ashlin by the way."

"Merlin." The man took her hand and shook it.

"Merlin!" another voice came from behind Ashlin but this was one she knew. Arthur stepped up beside Merlin, "I have been looking for you all over! The knights have returned from their mission go take care of their horses, and help them get everything inside." Arthur said it all harshly and with impatience but when he turned to Ashlin his voice was much softer and kinder, "Ashlin, my wife would like to speak with you. Shes up in our rooms, Merlin take her there and then take care of the knights."

Ashlin and Merlin both bowed before watching Arthur walk away.

"Who's his wife?" Ashlin asked Merlin softly

"Gwen. She's so nice, you'll like her." Merlin smiled before taking her arm and leading her away.

...

Gwain had left Arthur and Gwen alone in the hall to talk. Arthur tucked Gwen into his side under his arm before leading her down the hallway to his study, "Gwen," he sighed softly before shutting the door behind them and turning to face her again. "When Ashlin had been missing for about 5 months, I went to talk to an old sorcerer that had tried to help me once before. I asked him to track Ashlin and," He paused before taking a shaky breath. "He told me that she was dead. He couldn't see anything when he tried to track her so he said she was gone. Gwain was telling me that he thinks that this girl he brought home is Ashlin, and she could be the way he talks about her, and the way she looks."

Gwen was looking at him shocked, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Gwen I was trying to protect you from getting hurt." Arthur winced.

"Arthur, our daughter went missing. She was gone, you thought she was dead! And you didn't tell me! Why?" Gwen glared at him. "Why does Gwain think this girl is Ashlin? Is she really our daughter?"

Arthur sighed and nodded, "I belive so.."

Gwen stared at him, "I can't belive you where hiding this from me.." she said softly.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry, I was trying to protect you" Arthur kneeled in front of the chair she was siting in and tried to take her hands.

Gwen pulled her hands away, "Arthur no.." she sighed. "I don't want to talk to you right now..."

"Gwen please.." Arthur begged trying again to take her hands.

"No I just want to meet this girl." Gwen looked away.

Arthur nodded and stood up "I will send her to you." he said softly before walking away. "I'm so sorry Gwen." he whispered before closing the door.

**sorry that I forgot to post sooner. Please please please review! It would make me so happy so please do it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**once again I am so sorry about not posting, I have been at summer camp for the past three weeks and only got home yesterday at six. I had no way to get to a computer and I will try to post really soon after this to make up for it.**

Gwen was sitting at the table in her and Arthur rooms, she was staring at the wall across from her thinking. She couldn't get over the fact that Arthur had hidden something so important from her, he thought that their daughter was gone for years and he never said a thing to her. She heard the door open slowly, "The king said you wanted to meet me my lady." Ashlin was standing in the door way with her head bowed looking at the ground.

"Yes, thankyou for coming." Gwen stood up and stared at Ashlin. "Please come in and sit down." she gestured to a chair that was across the table from her.

Ashlin nodded and walked over to the chair and sat down before looking up at Gwen. "May I help you with something my lady?"

Gwen smiled at her. "Tell me about yourself."

Ashlin looked at her strangely, "I'm twenty years old and I used to live out on a farm with my uncle." she said it softly not entirely sure of what Gwen wanted to know.

"You used too?" Gwen asking kindly.

Ashlin nodded, "He died and I lost his land."

"So you have nowhere to stay." Gwen sighed as Ashlin nodded. "Would you like to work here? I am in need of a maid." Gwen had no doubt in her mind that Ashlin was Arthur and hers daughter. Now that Gwen knew where her daughter was and knew for sure that she wasnt dead as Arthur had thought there was no way that Gwen would let her leave again. Even if Ashlin didn't want to stay in the castle and work there, they could find work for her around Camelot and maybe just happen to run into her quiet often.

Ashlin stared at her confused, "You would like me to work here in the castle? As a maid? I've never done that type of work before my lady I'm sure you could find someone better suited for the work." she smiled politely.

"Nonsense." Gwen smiled, "Being a maid is easy, just follow me when I tell you to and always follow my or Arthur's instructions."

Ashlin smiled slightly at her, "Well I would love to my lady."

"Excellent." Gwen jumped up from her seat, "Well then you will start tomorrow, and stop calling me my lady, it is far to formal." she smiled at her. "You can call me Gwen." Ashlin just nodded again, not sure what to say. "Ok then Ashlin, why don't you go find Merlin, you have met him right?" When Ashlin nodded she continued. "Great go find Merlin and tell him to take you to my maids old house in the city. It's where all my maids stay and it's not to far from the castle."

"Thank you Gwen." Ashlin smiled

"It's no problem my dear." Gwen smiled at her before opening the door for them to leave.

Morgana was sitting in a cabin far away smiling to herself, she was watching the scene play out in a glass bowl filled with water. "Good job my dear little Ashlin. You already have them eating out of your hands." Morgana sat the bowl down on a wooden table and stood up she walked around the table and picked up an old cloak filled with holes and torn in multiple places. She slipped it around her shoulders and walked out the of the small cabin and kept walking towards Camelot.

Merlin had walked Ashlin to Gwen's old cabin from when she was a maid after her and Gwen's talk. He had helped her unpack for a little while before he finally took the hint and left her alone. Now Ashlin was just sitting at the table alone thinking to herself, when there was a knock on the door. Ashlin stared at the door for a second wondering who on earth could be at her door when she had just moved in. Sighing she stood up and walked to the door, she opened it and smiled at the woman standing in front of her, "Hello, may I help you?"

The woman smiled back at Ashlin, "Hello child. My name is Morgana, may I come in? I have to tell you something very important. "

**_  
And there is my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger, just for all of you! Again I am so sorry that I couldn't update while I was away but camp was lots of fun so yay for that. I will try to update again very soon to make up for not posting. Thanks for reading, please review you know you want to :)**


End file.
